CALDAR INSTITUTE ON LONGITUDINAL RESEARCH FINDINGS AND METHODS: DRUG AND ALCOHOL ADDICTION, HIV, HEALTH, MENTAL HEALTH, and CRIMINAL JUSTICE PROJECT SUMMARY This renewal application requests R13 funding over a period of five years for three three-day Institutes on longitudinal research findings and methods, thereby continuing the biennial Institute series that we have established since 2006. Each Institute involves a full-day conference and subsequent two-day intensive training program. The goal of the Institute is to disseminate current findings and effective methods in longitudinal drug addiction research and related topics. The first day of each event will be comprised of thematic panels (e.g., interdisciplinary research, HIV and drug abuse, life course drug use perspective and services integration, chronic care models and interventions, adolescents and early interventions) of renowned speakers in plenary sessions within a conference format. The format of the second and third days will consist of intensive, hands-on workshops on statistical methods and research methodology. Career development workshops (e.g., on funding mechanisms, grant writing) will also be provided. The proposed Institutes will accomplish three main objectives: 1) Disseminate current theory, state-of-the-art methods, and findings in longitudinal research from a variety of disciplines on drug abuse and related themes to Institute audiences of approximately 150 attendees, including junior/senior researchers, clinicians/providers, and other stakeholders; 2) Provide investigators and advanced students with unique opportunities to gain knowledge pertaining to methodological tools necessary for the conceptualization and analysis of longitudinal research data; and 3) Provide an environment for learning and sharing scientific knowledge and research experience as well as a forum for collaboration and the synergism of ideas that lead to innovative longitudinal research. The materials to be disseminated will be originated from the NIDA-funded Center for Advancing Longitudinal Drug Abuse Research and from highly regarded researchers from around the world. The 2014, 2016, 2018 Institutes will take place in Los Angeles, California. The R13 funding will: 1) provide partial support for investigators and staff who will organize the scientific events, including preparation of the curriculum, advertising, coordination of guest speakers, rental of necessary meeting space/equipment, and procurement of necessary supplies; 2) support highly qualified plenary and workshop speakers; 3) provide travel awards/scholarships to junior investigators or advanced students; and 4) develop conference-related materials for public distribution via the Center's website. As in our previous Institutes, we will continue to recruit participants from under-represented populations to ensure that researchers from a variety of backgrounds have the opportunity to learn from and contribute to the longitudinal research field.